Mémoire
by fate-san
Summary: Fate et Nanoha vive ensemble mais suite à un accident de voiture nanoha se retrouve à l'hôpital, fate vient lui rendre visite dès que possible mais Nanoha ne se souvient pas d'elle, elle à tout oublier...


J'étais allongé dans un lit plutôt confortable mais lorsque je cligna des yeux je ne reconnu pas l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Il semblait que se soit une chambre d'hôpital, dans la pénombre je pu distingué que les murs étaient blanc tout comme le lit, les draps, et, en soulevant le drap, je pu également remarquer que c'était le cas de la chemise de nuit qui me vêtit. J'était toute seule dans cette chambre d'environ dix mètres carré, aussi j'ignorais complètement ce que je pouvais bien faire dans cette endroit, d'ailleurs lorsque je cherchais dans ma mémoire peu de choses me revenais à l'esprit. Par réflexe peut être, lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir je referma les yeux, préférant laisser croire que j'étais toujours endormie. A priori deux personnes avaient pénétrer dans la pièce je pu effectivement distinguer deux voix différentes, celle de deux femmes, sans doute des infirmières pensais-je alors. Une des deux personne mit ma main droite entre les siennes. Je me concentra alors sur leur conversation.

« …L'opération c'est bien dérouler, le chirurgien viendra sûrement la voire lorsqu'elle se sera réveillé et qu'elle aura reprit un peu de force. »

« Est-ce qu'il y aura des séquelles ? »

« Difficile à dire, enfin comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, elle a été touché à la tête durant l'accident, d'après le scanner il semblerai que la région du cerveau représentant la mémoire ai été toucher. »

« Ah… »

« Ne vous inquiété pas, en général les cas d'amnésie comme celui-ci sont passager mais sa risque quand même de prendre du temps, il ne faudra pas la brusquer. »

« Oui. »

« Sinon je pense qu'après quelques séances de réanimation elle sera capable de marcher à nouveau. »

« C'est génial, je vous remercie. »

Après c'être saluer je pu entendre la personne qui ne tenait pas ma main partir laissant l'autre seule avec moi. Je ne savais pas exactement si elle avaient parlé de moi bien qu'il semblait que se soit le cas, mais je me rendis compte que je m'étais trompé, la personne qui m'avait pris la main ne devait pas être infirmière. Elle resta un moment silencieuse à côté de moi avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé, de ne pas être venu plus tôt, j'avais une réunion importante au boulot, la secrétaire avait pour ordre de ne pas la perturber alors elle n'a pas transmit l'appel de l'hôpital, qu'elle idiote, j'aurai dû être là plus tôt, je suis désolé. »

Je me demanda, pendant les quelques instants silencieux qui suivirent qui était cette personne, je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix, et pour pouvoir regarder à quoi elle ressemblait je n'avais d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux et de montrer que j'étais réveillé mais j'hésitais à le faire. Un long moment s'écoulait pendant lequel j'essayais de me souvenir comment j'étais arrivé là mais je n'arrivais à me souvenir de rien ni de personnes et à force de réfléchir j'avais mal à la tête, j'arrêta alors toute tentative de retrouver les bribes de mon passé. Et pendant tout ce temps la personne assise à côté de moi me tenant la main n'avait pas prononcé un mot et ne semblait pas avoir bouger d'un millimètre. Je sentais qu'elle me regardait, elle devait attendre patiemment que je veuille bien me réveiller, ce que je fini tout de même par décider de faire puisqu'il semblait qu'elle n'était pas prête de partir.

Je cligna des yeux mes paupières s'ouvrirent difficilement la lueur des néons me fessant mal aux yeux. Je remarqua tout de suite la beauté de la personne qui m'accompagnait, qui me fis tout de suite penser à un ange. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds qui semblaient être doux et soyeux, ils dévalaient le long de ses épaules, son visage était fin avec des yeux rougie, des joues légèrement rosé sur lesquelles dévalaient ses larmes brillantes montrant qu'elle pleurait, néanmoins elle me fit un magnifique sourire accueillant mon réveille. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais mon cœur avait semblé se nouer à la penser d'avoir fait pleurer cette ange assit a mon chevet. Je voulu alors me redresser pour sécher ses larmes mais il semblai que je n'en avais pas la force. Voyant que j'essayais péniblement de me redresser elle me dit alors :

« Reste couché, tu sors à peine de la salle d'opération, il ne faut pas que tu t'agite. »

Je n'abandonna néanmoins pas devant la difficulté, aussi elle consentie rapidement à m'aider à me redresser, avec mon pouce j'écrasa alors les larmes coulant sur ses joues se qui provoqua un mouvement de sa part : elle me serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin réveillé, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. » Me dit-elle alors en pleurant plus fort qu'auparavant. Je lui caressa alors les cheveux pour tenter de la calmer. Je me dis aussi que j'aurai peut être du rester sagement coucher, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle pleure comme sa, je me demandais comment est ce qu'elle pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer à chaude larmes. Il semblait bien que dans mon état je n'étais pas capable de comprendre ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elle me relâcha je me recoucha directement, ces quelques tout petit efforts m'avaient épuiser, je n'avais toujours pas prononcer un mot, pourtant je mourai d'envie de lui demander son nom, mais je redoutais la réaction qu'elle pourrai bien avoir lorsqu'elle apprendrait que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui elle était, déjà qu'en étant heureuse elle pleurait, alors comment réagit –elle lorsqu'elle est malheureuse ? Je ne voulais simplement pas la faire pleurer d'avantage.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais informer l'infirmière de ton réveille. »

Elle sortie quatre à cinq minutes, durant lesquelles je m'étais sentie horriblement seule avant de rentré à nouveau dans la chambre apportant deux gobelets, un dans chaque une de ses mains.

« Désolé, j'ai été un peu longue, je n'ai pas tout de suite trouvé l'infirmière, elle m'a dit qu'elle passera plus tard, je me suis aussi un peu fait disputer parce que l'horaire des visites est fini depuis longtemps et la condition qu'elle a imposer pour que je puisse rester avec toi c'était que je ne me montre pas. Enfin bref j'ai aussi fait un détour par la machine à café, je t'ai pris une tisane, l'infirmière m'a dit que c'était la seule chose que tu avais le droit d'avoir avant demain. »

« M merci. »

Ce simple mot de ma part la fit sourire, je tendis alors les mains vers elle pour pouvoir prendre le gobelet contenant la tisane mais elle le posa sur un côté m'aida à me redresser un peu avant de m'aider à boire mon verre. Péniblement je bu alors une tisane qui étancha enfin ma soif, je ne l'avais pas remarquer avant mais il me sembla que j'avais la gorge douloureusement sèche. Lorsque j'eu fini elle reposa mon gobelet sur la table à côté et commença à boire le sien lorsque je la remercia à nouveau.

« Merci, heu… » J'avais beau chercher de toute mes forces dans mon esprit je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son prénom.

« Fate, je m'appelle Fate-chan. »

« Merci… Fate. »

« Alors tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? »

Je baissa la tête en répondant : « Désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu verra, sa te reviendra, dis-moi, de quoi est ce que tu te rappel ? »

« Rien. » Répondis-je avec une voix égal comme si sa ne me fessait absolument rien.

Attristé elle se rapprocha alors tout près de moi, très près, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du mien, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, je la vis fermer les yeux lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, à ce moment là je perdis l'équilibre et retomba couché sur le lit, mais ceci ne l'empêcha pas de me donner le plus doux des baisers avant que je finisse simplement par perdre conscience.


End file.
